Death
by Evil intent
Summary: what i would like to see happen in the third season premier. spoilers for those who have not finished the second season. basically a semi-dramatic time for mike while he is fighting death


Authors note: this is my third fanfic, and my first Graceland one. This is really just how I want season three of Graceland to start. Also, as I've said before, I am really bad at titles. If any of you have any tips, please tell me! I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Graceland or its characters. If it's recognizable- it's not mine. Thanks for reading.J

Dead

Chapter one:

"Code blue, code blue. Room 312 code blue." Briggs heard over the loudspeaker. _"Oh God no. Not Mikey."_ He thought. He ran harder. Pushing every step until he reached his room. _"No."_ he was dead. Mike was dead. Paul could see the machine, the flat line. But he couldn't believe it. Doctors rushed into the room. "Sir you need to leave." One told him. But he couldn't listen. Paul needed to see them bring him back; he needed to see Mike alive. _"Please, not Mikey."_ He thought to no one in particular. _"Come on kid. Just open your eyes. Just breathe. Please just be alive."_ A tear rolled down his cheek. Mike couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Paul thought about Mike. About all the times he had hated him. For betraying his team, for betraying him. And he realized that Mike had hated it more. All those times he had seen Mike looking uncomfortable, those times he had been forced to go to the "therapy" sessions. He always came back upset, like he hated himself. Paul realized he had. Mike had disliked every second of it. Every time he had to lie to his team, his family. Paul wished he could take back every comment he had made about it. Every time he had glared at him, or yelled. But he couldn't, not now."Sir you need to leave." The doctor insisted. Every fiber of him pushed against it, but he obeyed. It would be easier for the doctors to help Mike if he wasn't in the room. So he left. He could see the doctors starting to work on him. They had brought in a defibrillator to try to restart his heart. "Clear!" one man called. Mike's chest lurched up and he fell back to the bed, but there was no change. The line remained flat. Paul decided to call the rest of his team; they should know what was happening. He thought of Paige and he grew angry. "They should know _why_ it's happening." He thought. He whipped out his phone and called the first number on speed dial, before realizing it was Mike. He quickly hung up and dialed the second number- Johnny.s

Dead

Chapter two:

Johnny glanced down at his phone, still deep in thought about Lucia. "Briggs man, what the hells going on? You tell us Mikey's in trouble, then you take off without telling us shit. Paige is still in the kitchen crying. She won't talk to any of us. Briggs, you there man? Hello?" "Yeah, Yeah I'm here." Briggs said. His voice sounded husky like he was crying, or maybe it was just the phone. Either way, something was going on, and Johnny intended to figure out what it was. "What's going on dude, you come in here spouting some team building shit, then take off without a word. And why's Paige bawling her eyes out on the floor?" "Get the rest of the team." Came his response. "Briggs, come on man. You can't just tell me nothing. What's going on with Levi?" "Just get the team." He repeated. Briggs looked back at Mike's room. The doctors were still working on him. As far as Paul could tell, there hadn't been any change in the heart monitor. "Okay man, you're on speaker." Johnny said. He leaned back in his chair. "What's going on Briggs?" "Okay." His voice came through the speaker. "You all know I was with Sid and then left to help Charlie." Charlie nodded from her position on the couch. "Mike went in my place. He knew that we could only get an arrest if we had an undercover there." He continued. "When he got there, he saw disaster. Everyone was dead, shot by Sid. Sid somehow had gotten a hold of Mikey's gun and used it to kill everyone. He was planning on framing Mike, he even shot himself. When Mike found him though, Sid shot him. With no other choice, he retreated to a deserted building. He knew he couldn't go to a hospital because he would be arrested, so he called me to get him a fake ID." He paused for a minute, taking a breath. Paul heard a cheer behind him and whipped his head around. One of the doctors in Mike's room had his hands in the air, in victory. They had got him back. Their victory was short lived however, seeing as he needed to be rushed into surgery. "Look Johnny, I have to go." Briggs said. "Paige can fill you in on the rest." He quickly hung up. A nurse hurried into the room, pushing a gurney. "One, two, three." He heard one doctor say as they lifted Mike's limp body off the bed and placed him down. Almost immediately, he was whisked out of the room, three doctors in pursuit. Paul stood and approached the remaining doctor. "Are you his friend?" the man asked. "Yeah, yeah I am. How is he" Briggs said. "Well he's extraordinarily lucky." The doctor said. "That or he's extraordinarily stubborn. He's made it through a bullet, lead poisoning, and asphyxiation. He's strong." Briggs glanced at his name tag. It read; David Vincent. "No offence doctor, but that didn't answer my question." Briggs replied. Vincent gave a barely audible sigh. As if he had dreaded giving the answer to this question. Which, quite frankly, he had. "His lung collapsed during surgery." He started. "Mr. Richards required a breathing tube to keep him alive. It is currently unknown how, but his air flow was cut off. In other words, he drowned on dry land. I am, in all honesty, amazed that he is alive. I have been a doctor for over two decades, and I have never seen anyone come back after being dead for as long as he was. As I said before, his lungs collapsed during surgery. The asphyxiation caused more damage, although we are not sure how extensive it is. He has been brought into surgery to repair the damage done. But if he makes it through the surgery, he will most likely be in a coma. And if that happens, it is unlikely he will wake up. His brain has been without oxygen for too long. It will need to repair itself. I'm sorry." He concluded. "You're speaking like nothings certain. Will he or will he not survive?" Briggs demanded. The doctor sighed, "I don't know. But in my opinion, I don't think he will. You should contact any family he has." Briggs squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't believe it. Mike couldn't die. He opened them. "Thank you." The doctor nodded. He took a step forward, then stopped and turned to face Briggs again. "I've never seen someone fight that hard." He said. "I hope he survives." "Me too." Briggs said quietly. "Me too."

Dead

Chapter three; Paige's Talk:

" _Oh God, Levi_." Johnny thought. " _What the hell did you get into_?" He turned to Paige. "What are you supposed to tell us?" she didn't answer. Paige just sat there, staring off into space. Charlie reached over and lightly shoved her. "Paige, what's going on?" Paige's head snapped up. "What?" "What happened with Mike?" Johnny asked. Paige took a shaky breath and hung her head. They all could tell she was about to start crying again. "Paige what the hell happened? What did you do?" Charlie demanded. "I- I, Sid." She started. She choked back a sob and continued. "I, um, I, Mike, he uh, he told me he forged the letter from Lena. And I uh, I found Sid. And I- I gave him Mike's name." She finally spat out. She dropped her head into her hands as a sob racked her body. "You what?!" Johnny practically shouted. Charlie and Jakes just stared at her in shock. Jakes was the next to speak. "So let me get this straight. You gave the man who wanted to kill him, his name and where he was?" Paige didn't speak, she didn't need to. Charlie pulled out her phone. "I'm calling Paul." She glared at Paige, "and I'm putting him on speaker." Paige whimpered and shoved her head deeper into her arms. Johnny was lost in thought. He couldn't fathom why Paige would tell Sid how to find her partner. He just couldn't believe she would do it. Even though he covered up Lena's death, it was no reason to kill him. Would he be pissed- hell yes. But he wouldn't kill the guy. He had to stop for a moment, to remember that this wasn't just a random guy, this was Mike- Levi. The guy who had betrayed them and saved them. Their family. Briggs' voice broke through his thoughts. "Did she tell you?" "Yeah." Charlie whispered. "I just can't understand why she would do it." "Me neither." Jakes broke in. "Is Levi alright?" there was a pause from Briggs' side of the phone. "Briggs- is Mikey alright?" Johnny demanded. Briggs sighed. "No. no he's not. Sid found him. Mike was on an air tube because his lungs collapsed during surgery. Sid cut off his air supply." "Oh God, Mike." Charlie whispered. "He was uh, he was dead. For almost nine minutes. But the doctors got him back. They took him in surgery, he's still there. But I talked to one of the doctors. He told me Mike would probably be in a coma, if he even made it through the surgery." "Where are you?" Johnny said. "I'm coming down." "We all are." Charlie cut in. "Except her." Johnny spat, gesturing towards Paige. "Johnny." Briggs sighed quietly. "No, no she almost got him killed, and she still might be responsible for Mike's death!" Johnny shouted. "He's right." Jakes added. "It's her fault. She stays." "Fine." Briggs said. "We're at the hospital on the beach. It's about ten minutes away." "We're coming." Charlie said as she hung up the phone. Six and a half minutes later, the three of them were standing with Briggs in the waiting room. "How long has it been?" Jakes asked Briggs. "Maybe two hours." He responded. Charlie started doing a head count of the rest of her team. Jakes was fidgeting and asking pointless questions, Briggs was pacing around the waiting area, frequently approaching the nurse at the desk to ask if she knew anything (which she didn't), Johnny was pretending to drink a cup of coffee that hadn't lost a drop the entire time he had it, Paige was back at Graceland- probably crying her eyes out, and Mike was behind a wall being operated on and having God-knows-what done. Her conclusion- they were broken. Paul had been right when he said that they protected each other, but not anymore. She was about to get a cup of coffee herself, when a doctor walked out of the operating room. "Friends or family of Mr. Richards?" he called. The stood and spoke as one. "Family." "All right then." He started. "Mr. Richards' surgery was a success. We managed to re-inflate his lung, but he will need a breathing tube to assist him for the time being. However, due to the length of time his brain and other internal organs were without air, he fell into a coma. We are positive about his survival rate, but the first twenty-four hours are critical. If he does survive, though, it is unlikely he will wake up. He has been moved to room 342 if you wish to see him. You must go one at a time though." "Thank you." Charlie said politely. Everyone else just stood there stunned. The doctor gave her a grim smile and departed. "You should go first Paul." She said, turning to face her boyfriend. "Paul!" his head snapped towards her. "What?" "I said you should go first." She repeated. "Then I'll go, then Johnny and Jakes." "Okay." Briggs mumbled as he made his way to Mike's room. He reached the door, and did a double take. He couldn't believe the person in the bed was Mike. That person looked so small and pale against the bed sheets, and young. He looked like he was dead. _"No, no he's not."_ Briggs reminded himself. " _He's just fine. And he'll wake up soon too."_ He sat down heavily in the hard plastic chair next to the bed. Reaching forward, he grasped Mike's hand. It was cold and pale, like the rest of him. "Come on Mikey." He whispered. "Come on Levi. Open your eyes." Mike remained motionless. Briggs decided to focus on his heart monitor. It was the only thing that could prove to him that Mike was alive. After about ten minutes Briggs began to doze. It was almost two in the morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He was almost asleep when he felt Mike's hand twitch in his. He sat upright at a speed that would give someone whiplash. Nothing else happened, and Paul figured he had imagined it. But a few minutes later, there it was again. Again, he shot up. Mike made a barely audible sound, probably a groan, and made an effort to squeeze Paul's hand. "Mikey- hey Mikey. Hold on okay. I'm going to call the doctor. Can you open you eyes?" Paul said. "Mmhm" Mike mumbled. Briggs reached over him to push the nurse button, and Mike groaned when Briggs' arm brushed against his injured side. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Paul muttered, retracting his arm quickly. Mike's eyes flickered open just as the nurse rushed in. "That was fast." She remarked, smiling. "Usually they don't wake up for a while. He's a fighter." Paul smiled in agreement. "I hate to do this Sir," the nurse started, "but you have to leave while we evaluate him." "Okay." He said. "I'll be back." She smiled a goodbye at him. As he left Mike's room his teammates rushed up to meet him. "What happened?" Johnny asked breathlessly. "We heard a doctor being called to his room." "He's fine." Briggs explained. "He woke up." Charlie beamed at him, while the other two tried to hide their smiles. Neither of them wanted to admit how worried they had been. Especially if Mike could hear them. "He's going to be okay." Briggs said smiling. "He'll be alright."

Alright so that's the end. I'll let you decide what the team will do with Paige. Will they forgive her or kick her out or what? If any of you have written a Graceland fic please send me a link. I'd love to read it. As always- thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed itJ


End file.
